The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies as well as evolved computing devices making use of networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to further improve the convenience to users is harnessing the connectivity and ready access to information available through expansion of networking technologies for the provision of activity coordination information.
For example, modern computing technologies may facilitate management of, access to, and communication with a user's contacts. Additionally, existing networking and computing technologies may facilitate scheduling and viewing of activities, such as in a calendar application, by computing device users. Computing devices may also be configured to determine a current location of a user, such as through Global Positioning System (GPS) technology. Social networking services, such as Facebook™, MySpace™, and LinkedIn™, may facilitate interaction between a user and contacts. However, users currently lack a system for harnessing available information and integrating various services so as to provide users with a meaningful system for planning, creating, coordinating, and sharing activities with contacts.
Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide computing device users with methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for providing activity coordination information.